Augustus Nott
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , Egginton, South Derbyshire, England |marital status = |blood status =Pure-blood |Age = |Signature = |Alias = * Gus (to friends and family) * 007/Double O Seven |Title = Unspeakable |Died = |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5'11" |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Clémence Évreux (wife) * Atticus Nott (son) * Unnamed Nott (son) * Unnamed Nott (daughter) * Callahan Nott (father) * Althea Nott (née Selwyn) (mother) † * Theodore Nott (brother) * Octavia Nott (sister) * Cantankerus Nott (grandfather) * Eira Rosier (née Selwyn) (maternal aunt) † * Stefan Rosier (maternal uncle, by marriage) † * Phillip Rosier (maternal cousin) * Phaedra Rosier (née Black) (maternal cousin-in-law) † * Felix Rosier (maternal cousin, once removed) * Freya Rosier (maternal cousin, once removed) * Eric Rosier (maternal cousin, once removed) * Rasmus Rosier (maternal cousin) * Maja Rosier (née Holmström) (maternal cousin-in-law) † * Evan Rosier (maternal cousin) † * Persephone Rosier (maternal cousin, once removed) * Selwyn Family * Nott Family |Animagus = |Boggart = |Riddikulus = |Wand = Ash, 10½", unicorn tail hair, bendy and roughly carved |Patronus = |House = Slytherin |Loyalty = * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin * (indirectly, without their knowledge) * Muggle-Born Network * Nott family * British Ministry of Magic ** (leaked information to the MBN) ** Department of Mysteries |job = Unspeakable |hideg= hdfdffb}} during his final year'|}} Augustus "Gus" Callahan Nott (born ) is an English pure-blood wizard, first child born to Callahan and Althea Nott. He's the elder brother of both Octavia Nott and Theodore Nott, and the grandson of Cantankerus Nott. He's also the husband of Clémence Évreux, and the father of Atticus Nott, who was named in honour of a friend, Atticus Penhallow. In his final year of Hogwarts, Augustus found out that Dolores Umbridge was related to him through his mother's family. While at home over the holidays, Gus decided, out of morbid curiosity, to look at his maternal family tree just how closely they were related. He was pleasantly surprised to find that not a single Umbridge on there, let alone Professor Umbridge. Though Gus' last fuck whatsoever about whether anyone's blood was considered 'pure' had evaporated years ago, decided to use this information to his advantage: he blackmailed the professor into 'being more lenient' in several cases, in secret, under threat of him revealing her lie to the wider public. Augustus is considered a , this is because he worked against the goals of by fighting in his own more subtle and insidious ways, and on top of that married a witch called Clémence Évreux. Following the war he took on a job as an , meaning that the exact nature of what he does for a living is a relative mystery for a lot of people. He and his colleagues Lyra and Oscar frequently joke with their spouses that they will melt or burn or face some similarly terrible fate if they dare tell them anything. Gus was also partially responsible for helping several members of the Muggle-Born Network and to forge records to "prove" they're related to either arm of his family, the or the , most notably Bethan and Rhiannon Venning, as well as their aunt Heather Venning were disguised as long lost relatives of his from his mother's side of the family. This was usually done to prevent them from being hunted, as well as ensuring that their assets not be seized by the bigoted government. He also was responsible for passing on information from the department from the inside, allowing MBN members to get the captured individuals to safety as opposed to whatever fate was in store for them in . During this time his boss was Dolores Umbridge, allowing him a fair amount of leverage within the department. Augustus still had the information about his family, and he could still choose to reveal it at any time. Augustus is a member of the and the . Biography Early Life Hogwarts Years Earlier Years Triwizard Tournament Second Wizarding War Final Year at Hogwarts (Blackmailing Umbridge) Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-Blood Category:Unspeakables Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Ministry of Magic Unspeakable Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Nott Family Category:Selwyn Family Category:Blood Traitors Category:Blackmailers Category:Department of Mysteries Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Xavier Mattern fan Category:Viktor Krum Fans Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Vivienne Prewett fan Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Spies (MBN) Category:Spies Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Ostrobothnia Ouroboroi Fan Category:Ruuben Linna fan